Blonde Troubles- A Hogwarts Dramione story
by TheGoldenHippogriff
Summary: When Hermione, Ron, and Harry go back to Hogwarts to finish their schooling, what will happen when Draco becomes head boy? Hermione learns to love this strange boy. But when Draco is seriously injured, what will happen? Will Hermione trust the one she loves or the one who's family? SPOILERS!
1. Boarding The Hogwarts Express

Who knew one blonde could be so much trouble?

When Hermione Granger stepped onto platform 9 ¾ in august, she did not know what that year would bring. As Hermione looked around, she began to feel sad, this was the start of her last year at Hogwarts. She, Harry, Ron, and countless others risked and sacrificed their lives to have the wizarding world safe from Voldemort. Hermione brushed aside her depressing thoughts and immediately started planning what she would do this year. This was the first year at Hogwarts that she would not have to worry about Death Eaters and being killed in her sleep. And with that comforting thought, she walked to the train to find her friends.

Hermione joyfully skipped to the train door where she thought about seeing Ron and Harry again. She was excited to spend her last train ride with them and then her hopes dropped. She was head girl this year! That usually was good but that meant she had to patrol the train during the ride to help the first years. She didn't know who the head boy was, but she was glad that Ron was a prefect and Ginny was quidditch captain this year.

There were a lot more students this year than any other year Hermione had been there. She assumed that this was because Voldemort was (FINALLY) dead and parents thought it was safe to send their children away. She also thought that it was because the Golden trio- Hermione, Harry, and Ron- were at Hogwarts again.

When she stepped onto the train she breathed a sigh of relief. The Hogwarts express was comforting to her. She strolled the corridor, making her way to the head girl and head boys compartment. As she was walking there someone breezed by her in a cloak, not having a thought in the word. She stumbled and fell, the cloaked person grabbed her arm and quickly helped her up. The hood of the cloak fell off as the person stood up and before he hastened to pull it back on Hermione did notice one thing. The person had bright, blonde, slicked back hair.

Hermione was stunned. Only one person in the world had that hair that she new of and it was her nemesis the death eater, Draco Malfoy. It couldn't have been him though, could it? After he supported Voldemort in the war, he went on trial and was supposed to be sent to Azkaban. Did he escape? Wait, no, she vaguely remembered something in the daily prophet about him being released. Then why was he in the Hogwarts express though?

Hermione continued to walk towards her compartment and for the second time that day bumped into someone, she really needs to watch where she was going. "RON, HARRY!" Hermione ran to her friends. "Hermione!" Her friends exclaimed! "I've missed you guys so much! How have you been? What have you done this summer?"

"Well, Harry and I played quidditch a lot, seeing as we will not be allowed to play for the house team since technically we are not supposed to be here." replied Ron. "How about you?"

"I have been good. My muggle friends and I met up a lot. But onto more important things, guess who I bumped into- literally- in the corridor?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Guess", said Hermione smugly.

"Neville"

"Luna"

"Seamus"

"Dean"

"Voldemort" laughed Harry.

"I wish." sighed Hermione

"Wh-what?" stuttered Harry as Ron paled

"Malfoy." Hermione said in an expressionless voice she only used when talking about the boy who had made her life miserable for years on end.

"MALFOY" Screamed the boys.

"Bloody Hell, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Malfoy supposed to be in Azkaban?" asked Ron as he started to pale.

Before Hermione could respond Harry said," Actually, he was released about a week ago. I don't know why he is here though."

"Strangely, Malfoy seemed nicer, if that's possible for the lousy idiot. Well we can talk later but I need to go and meet the head boy, whoever he is, in the head's compartment." interrupted Hermione

"Bye Hermione!" They chanted like school children before Hermione walked away laughing to herself over their boyish nature, their yearning to annoy her. It was laughable to think about. She was relieved nothing was weird between Ron and her. After the battle of Hogwarts she and Ron got together, much to Harry's delight. Her relationship was perfect and Ron was charming. Then something happened that made her break up the relationship immediately. He was disappointed and mad, but eventually accepted it. They decided to just go back to being friends. Hermione trusted him slightly less, but nevertheless, still friends.

She remembered why they broke up very well. She had never been so unhappy in her life. Which is saying a lot because she fought Voldemort. As she continued walking to her compartment, she thought back to that fateful day of her break up, and of her learning the truth...


	2. Head Boy Troubles

~oOo~

One Month Earlier

Hermione paced around her room in the Burrow worrying about where Ron, her fabulous but untimely boyfriend, could be. She understood that when Ron said he would be there at 3:00, he probably wouldn't be there until 3:15- 3:30 since he was infamous for being late, but it was already 4:27 and he was nowhere to be seen. She had already asked Mrs. Weasley if she had seen Ron but she had no idea, but to make Hermione feel better she said that she would give Ron a major talk to about punctuality when he was finally found. Hermione loved Ron to bits but did not feel guilty to agreeing to Mrs. Weasley's proposal.

When Ron finally showed up it was almost 5:00 that evening. Hermione was only going to give him a small scolding, figure out what he was wanted, then hand him over to Mrs. Weasly. But when she saw him she turned red as her boiling blood. Ron COMPLETELY USELESS CHEATER Weasley had a red-lipstick kiss mark on his cheek. "Ron Bilius Weasley, if you do not explain this marking on your cheek THIS INSTANT you are going to have to keep one eye open while you sleep." Hermione threatened.

"Hermione!" Ron pleaded, "I can explain! That's why I called you here! I um, sorta, you know, I…"

"Spit it out Weasley." Hermione said in a voice that made Ron flinch back.

"Well, I don't think our relationship is working out"

"What? Why?" Cried Hermione.

'Well, I just don't feel anything between us like I do between me and P-" Rpn stopped talking, realising he had given his secret away- almost.

" What were you about to say?" Hermione was not sad any more, just extremely angry.

"Hermione! Please don't be mad or kill me! It's just, I-I-I-I have been, seeing someone. Ya know. In my spare time." Ron winced waiting for the explosion from his now Ex- Girlfriend.

"So that is where that kiss mark came from. Who is it and how long." Hermione said monotonly.

"It's umm, Pansy. And it's been, three weeks…"

"PANSY PARKINSON? That complete and total idiot in slytherin?"

"She is not an idiot! She is beautiful and better than you at least" Countered Ron.

"Ugggh! WE ARE OVER!" Hermione whipped out her wand and put a Bat Bogey curse on would have to thank Ginny later for teaching her that. "Good Bye." She said before she grabbed her extendable extension bag and walked out the door, slamming it on her Ex-Boyfriend's face.

"Bloody Hell", muttered Ron. "Girls."

~oOo~

Back in the present Hermione was thankful that she and Ron made up and decided to become just friends again. She still didn't particularly like Pansy but she was acceptable. After she left the Burrow she went to her parents house in Muggle London. She didn't tell them about the break-up but eventually they found out.

Finally HErmione got to the Head compartment on the train. She hoped that the Head boy would be in there and she could meet him if she didn't already know him. She opened the door and saw Draco Malfoy sitting in one of the seats staring out the window looking out at the passing British scenery. HErmione coughed quietly to get his attention. " _Ahem,"_ Draco looked at her. "Well, um sorry to disturb you but this is the Head's compartment. Only Head Boy and Head Girl can be in here."

"I know. I'm the head boy."

"WHAT," Hermione gasped.

"I know, that's what I said when Mcgonagall told me. She said- and I quote- _We need to show the wizarding World that we have no grudges after the War. Having you as Head Boy would show that we give people second chances. But, let me warn you, if you make 1 mistake, you're out- for good."_ As Draco mimicked the Headmistress.

Hermione snickered. "Are you laughing at me Mudblood" His mood changed in an instant. "No! I thought your imitation was funny. And before you burst out, I actually thought you were being human! But so YOU are Head Boy!?"

"Yes, and I assume you are head Girl?" Draco Sighed.

"Yes! And if you don't have a problem with that i am going to the bathroom to change into my school robes and i suggest YOu do the same." hermione flipped her head around, flinging her hair into her face.

"Ya know", countered Draco, "There is only one bathroom. So unless you want me to come and change with you Mudblood, I will sit out here until you are done." He smirked at the sight of Hermione's blushing face.

"Ugh", HErmione GAsped, "YOu lousy nuisance." HErmione went into the bathroom to change while Draco thought about their meeting. _Great, he thought to himself, this whole year I am going to have to share a room with that filthy mudblood. What would my father say. Well actually, he would probably say kill her because that's what he says to almost everything these days. BAD DRACO, he thought, I have 0 friends other than Ex- death eaters. I should try to befriend GRanger to get some status again. It also helps that she's besties with Potter and Weasley. I should try to be nicer to her when..._

"You can change now." Hermione walked out of the bathroom holding her bag and wearing her gryffindor school robes. "After you change we need to go and and patrol the halls and help the first years. Draco stood up, looked at Hermione and dropped his top robe. He was already wearing his black school robes with the slytherin crest on the top right corner pocket. "I'm ready" he said smugly.


	3. Sectumsempra!

"I'm ready" he said smugly.

Hermione shook her head and giggled- then suddenly cut off during a laugh. What was wrong with her? She Hermione Granger, Head Girl, was giggling over her nemesis, Draco Ex- Death Eater Malfoy. She walked out into the hallway pulling Draco by his robe behind her. As she walked around with Draco counselling frightened first years and ending snog fests in the hall, she noticed how many stares at and whispers about Draco there were. Some of the funnier stories than others, she heard about why he was back at Hogwarts were him being a double agent the whole war or him becoming a servant to the professors. Draco the whole time had his head down and cloak pulled over his face, not making eye contact with anyone or anything.

Finally they arrived at hogwarts and she heard the familiar sound of Hagrid's booming voice,"First years over here! Don't be shy" When they got to the Great Hall they saw a floating sign above one of the tables. It said, 8TH YEARS SIT HERE, Hermione went over and sat down next to Harry and Ron. There were not many eight years. There was Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass. As Hermione started talking to other students at her table, MCgonagall started her opening speech and the sorting ceremony. Even though she technically wasn't in a specific house anymore, she did cheer each time someone was sorted into gryffindor.

After the sorting ceremony McGonagall started announcing the prefects. "Ok, the heads of the school are Hermione Granger", she stopped to wait for the cheers to subside," And then the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." A collective gasp was heard around the hall. Then as if someone flipped a switch everyone started talking in disgusted tones. "A death eater is Head Boy?" Someone said. "Great now Voldemort has a minion in Hogwarts." Said another. Harry and Ron, who Hermione had not told, were just staring at Malfoy in disgust. Draco just was looking at his feet like they were the most important thing in the world. Hermione, strangely, felt bad for the boy who tortured her for years. "QUIET", boomed Mcgonagall. Immediately the hall went silent. "I am ashamed of all of you! This is a time for forgiving and second chances! I think that Mr. Malfoy will be a great head boy! Now everyone enjoy your feast." The Headmistress sat down and began to eat. Immediately everyone else followed suit, but not refraining from talking about Malfoy. Hermione tried to keep pleasant conversation but kept looking at Malfoy and feeling bad. He was looking down at his feet and and hadn't touched a bite of food. Then Hermione made one choice that would affect her whole year at Hogwarts. She got up, picked up her food, and sat down at the other end of the table across from Draco Malfoy.

She saw many people staring and whispering at her across the whole great hall. She glanced up to the staff table and even some professors were looking at her. Once she sat down, Malfoy finally noticed her. "Hey Malfoy." Draco actually looked astonished. "Why are you here." He mumbled. 'Well, I saw you sitting alone so I decided to sit with you." "I like being alone", the slytherin countered. "Well, let's talk." Hermione started talking to Draco and slowly but surely he started to open up and talk and eat. The whole conversation Hermione tried not to look at her friends across the table either looking at her in regret or anger.

Once dinner was ended, Hermione invited Draco to walk back to their dorm with her. Since they were the Head boy and Head girl they shared a dorm to themselves. Draco, again, looked astonished. They walked back, being on the receiving end of many glares and confused glances. Hermione met these with only a smile or a small wave.

Once they finally got back to the room they were about to go in when, "Wait, Hermione!" said Draco. Hermione stopped. He had never called her by her first name. Always Granger or Mudblood. "What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I wanted to say, thanks." He said in a small voice. "I haven't had a single friend here other than murderers and bullies. I'm just happy to know one person respects me. These last few weeks have been hard for me, my parents have died, my friends betrayed me, and I was in AZKABAN for goodness sake. So for that, thanks."

"Ya know Malfoy" said Hermione,"Maybe you are human!" Then she stepped forward and gave him a hug. Malfoy stiffened, what should he do? Slowly but surely he relaxed, he had not been hugged in months, unless you count that awkward one by Voldemort right at the end of the war.

He had completely relaxed, and Hermione was finally pulling away when someone walked into the hallway. Harry looked shocked and Ron looked murderous as he saw Hermione and Draco coming out of a hug. "Malfoy" Ron spit out "Weasel.", responded Draco.

"Ron! Draco! Please!" Hermione pleaded.

"Bloody Hell! So now you two are on first name basis!?" Ron sighed, "Hermione how could you?"

'I was trying to be nice!" Hermione cried. "Well you shouldn't be to that ferret." Ron screamed as he whipped out his wand at the same time Malfoy did. "Stupefy!" Yelled Ron while Harry stepped back in shock while Malfoy pushed Hermione behind him. She was touched by this little act of protectiveness.

The two boys exchanged curses for almost ten minutes until Ron did the last thing anyone would suspect. He took a step forward, pointed his wand at Draco, and said, "Sectumsempra!" Draco, this last time wasn't quick enough to move and dropped to the floor in pain covered in blood from the spell, Hermione dropped to the floor and pressed her hands to his chest to try to stop the flow of blood that was seeping into his dark cloak. "Get out Ron! Just get out! Is this what you wanted? Well there, you got it! Now go!" Screamed Hermione. Ron slowly slunk away into the shadows not before muttering something about Draco's little girlfriend, leaving a surprised Harry and furious Hermione behind him. "Harry", Hermione pleaded, "Please, I know you two have never been friends but help me! I can't carry him to the hospital wing myself!" Hermione broke into tears. If someone told her a year ago that she would be crying over Draco Malfoy she would have laughed in their face.

Harry slowly walked over to where the pale bloody boy laid and picked him up in his arms. He was surprised about how light Malfoy was. It was as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, Harry wouldn't have been surprised if the boy hadn't.

Harry walked with Hermione to the Hospital ward and when they laid down the bloody boy on a hospital bed, immediately the sheets turned red. Madame Pomfrey walked out her office but did not notice Malfoy, only Hermione and Harry. "What did you two get yourself into this time? Broken bones, swollen feet, a misfired cur-" At this she finally saw Draco she let out a little scream and ran to her office yelling instructions as she went. "Get bandages from the bottom shelf, Ointment from the bedside by that bed, when I get back you two are telling me what happened.

When Madame Pomfrey got back, helped Draco, and Hermione and Harry told her what happened, she finally sat down. "Well, I can heal him but it will take time for him to completely heal. He can leave tomorrow as long as he uses a wheelchair for at least a few weeks."

"What did you say?!" Draco had woken up and he seemed like he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed."I am NOT using a wheelchair, not one day, much less a few weeks! How will I play quidditch? How can I do things like shower?"

"Draco, I understand your frustration, but you are severely injured." responded Madame Pomfrey

"When Potter hit me with that curse I was fine!"

"That was because Severus knew the counter spell. Unfortunately, he never told us the solution so you are stuck with healing the old fashioned way."

"How will I do everything like shower and change and move around?"

"Who is in your dorm that you trust to help you with everything?"

"I am head boy. Granger is the only person in the dorm with me."

"It's Hermione Draco not Granger. But that settles it, Hermione will help you around by pushing your wheelchair, carrying your books, and making sure you don't trip when you are in the shower" Madame saw Draco's look, "Don't worry, she will not be going in the bathroom **with** you. Is that okay with you Ms. Granger?

"It's fine, I guess, if it's okay with Draco." Responded Hermione.

"Then it's settled. Draco you will remain here overnight then Hermione will take you back to your dorm in the morning to get your books and change, then you will go to class. I will bring you both breakfast here. Mrs. Granger please would you remain here overnight in case Mr. Malfoy needs something. Mr. Potter you should warn your Weasly friend that he is in major trouble."

As Harry left and Hermione changed into her pajamas, Draco was given a sleeping potion, he was not happy about it either. Finally, Hermione was able to get to sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up early. Malfoy wasn't up yet so she decided to reread all of her Wizard History Book. About an hour later Draco was up and before he remembered he was in the hospital he yawned and before hermione could stop him he stepped out of bed. The moment he put weight on his foot he fell to the ground in pain. Hermione jumped out of bed to help him up slowly and finally he was back on his bed. Draco groaned in pain and then suddenly realized who had helped him.

"I didn't need your help Mudblood", He spat.


End file.
